1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multi-layer printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a multi-layer printed circuit board capable of improving a deviation in an interlayer insulating distance of a multi-layer substrate by laminating an insulating material in a film type on top and bottom surfaces of a core substrate so as to form interlayer connection between substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic industries are rapidly digitalized and networked, data transmission capacity is suddenly increased and thus, a substrate, which is a basic component for data transmission, is fast developed.
Further, as electronics are small, light, thin, and high functional, the substrate essentially mounted in the electronics needs to be small, light, high performance and high functional.
As described above, in order to manufacture the small and high-functional substrate, the substrate needs to be in a thin condition while maintaining a multi layer. Generally, a substrate including the printed circuit board is manufactured as a multi-layer printed circuit board by manufacturing a copper clad laminate by stacking an insulating adhesive, that is, prepreg between a pair of copper clads, performing a drilling process forming holes on the copper clad laminate by using drill or laser, connecting an interlayer by plating the inside of the hole, and performing a patterning process forming a circuit pattern.
Recently, in order to maintain the thin condition, there has been provided a technology for implementing a thin and small multi-layer printed circuit board by forming a bump using a silver paste without forming the holes for interlayer conduction between the copper clads and performing the plating process and using the bump as a medium of the interlay conduction.